


In Which Romantic Prospects are Discussed

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [16]
Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Wordcount: 100, dialogue only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written in 2005.





	

“Missing him again, Master of my Master? He lasted longest of all your consorts—more than sixty years, if I recall correctly.”

“A pathetically short time, compared to eternity.”

“True.”

“I shouldn’t have made mortals so damnably fragile.”

“Or at least you should stop choosing them as your companions.”

“Says the monster who’s dating a Gold Dragon.”

“Why does everybody bring that up?”

“Because you two are so cute together, of course.”

“Hmph. So what will you do now?”

“Choose another pillar, I suppose.”

“Oh? Bored with terrifying dragons already?”

“That, and I’ve had enough of the ‘flat chested’ jokes.”

* * *

_Unnecessarily Long and Tiresome Authoress’ Notes:_  
“Master of My Master” is, sadly, not something I actually came up with, but rather borrowed from _Hellsing_. I figured Xelloss would address the Lord of Nightmares as such since she created the Slayers world.


End file.
